Forbidden Love
by emory-chan
Summary: Maka. A girl who's father is unknown. Who's mother died during childbirth. A slave. Soul. Second son of the owner of a slave owner. Who is on the brink of insanity. Who is in love. With the slave.


**Kitty: . . Must. Write. Them. Down... *collapes***

**Soul:I'm just going to leave you there. This crazy chic (Kitty) doesn't own Soul Eater or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Prologue: The begining

A teenage boy, about seventeen, walked through the woods. His red hair was pulled into a ponytail and his blue eyes scanned the area for any signs of a certain blonde. The boy heard a sound. Some one was crying. He cautiously walked towards the sound. A girl, about his age,with blonde hair sat on a rock next to the little pond hidden in the woods.

"Kami?" the boy asked. Kami whipped her head around to see who called her name. Her green eyes were filled with tears and were hard. They softened at the sight of the boy. "Spirit..." she cried getting off of the rock. Her pale arms wrapped around his torso and tears stained his green shirt. Spirit rested his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong, Kami?"

Kami stopped crying for a minute. She pulled away a little to look in his eyes. Tears filled her eyes again. Spirit wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall with his thumb. "What's wrong,Kami?" he asked again. Kami led Spirit to the rock she was sitting on before he got there. Spirit sat down on the rock, probably getting his black slacks dirty but he didn't care. He would do anything for Kami.

The blonde girl held her stomach and looked away. She looked beautiful with the moonlight reflecting of the pond and shining on her hair, even if she was in rags. Kami looked back at Spirit and whispered words that should not be whispered between the two. "I'm pregnant."

Spirit blinked. Twice. Three times. He finally managed to speak. "W-what?"

Kami started to cry again. "I'm pregnant with your child, Spirit. I don't know what to do. I'm a slave and you're about to inherent the whole plantation. What would people say if the child looks more like you and not me? Your parents will think that I tried to seduce you and I succeeded. I could be sent off to another plantation or killed. And the child! Would it be a slave or be raised in your house? Would it be killed? Say something, Spirit!"

But he couldn't speak. The girl he loved was going to have his child. He was going to take care of that child and Kami. Nothing would tear them apart. Except his father. He would just have to convince his father not to do anything to harm the child or Kami. What will they name the baby? Aiden would be a good boy name. He's always loved the name Maka for a girl. A beautiful baby girl is what he always wanted. One he could spoil and treat like a princess.

"SPIRIT!" Kami yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Spirit looked up at the girl. He stood and wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. "I'll take care of you two. We just have to convince my father not to do anything and for us to raise the baby together in the house. And if it's a girl, can we name it Maka?" he said. Kami nodded against his chest and laughed a little."Sure." she said.

The two lovers broke apart and started their journey towards the main house. This is a night they would not forget.

* * *

"WHAT?!" an angry Eric yelled. Kami coward behind Spirit. They both knew he would be mad but not this pissed. Spirit stood his ground against his father. His blue eyes stared at his father's equally blue ones. The boy gained most of his physical appearance from his father. Their hair is the only way you could tell them apart. Spirit had red hair and his father was a brunette.

"I said that I'm in love with Kami and she's going to have my child. I came to ask if Kami can be released from slavery and raise the child here with me in the house." Spirit told his father. Eric looked away for a few eyes darted to the old man who is about to hand over his plantation to his son-in-law in the corner. An amused look was on his face, blue eyes gleaming with interest. Eric looked back at his son.

"No. I will not have a slave living in this house. Much less a slave who is pregnant with my only son's child. You are a fool. Letting a slave seduce you."Eric spat at his son. Kami's hold on Spirit's shirt tightened. "Spirit..." she whispered. Spirit put a hand on her arm.

Eric turned towards the man sitting on the chair. "You were saying you needed another slave, weren't you, Mr. Jones?" he asked the man. The man stood up and ran a hand between his white hair. "Please call me Mac. Mr. Jones seems so official." Mac said. Eric smiled and nodded.

Eric turned to his son. " As punishment, Kami will be sent to the Jones plantation. You will never see her or your child." Eric told his son. Spirit's eyes widened before he backed up a couple steps, forcing Kami to do the same. The boy shook his head and Kami started to cry for the umpteenth time that night.

The white haired man walked towards the lovers, a smirk visible on his did the same, but aimed for Spirit. Spirit grabbed Kami and ran out of the room. The two man followed them. Eric ordered some of his slaves to capture them. Almost every slave in the houses followed the order, afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

As soon as Spirit and Kami walked outside, they were cornered. "Grab them!" Eric shouted. A slave, Joe they called him, managed to grab Kami and sling her over his shoulder, walking towards the wagon that Mac Jones owned. "KAMI!" Spirit yelled as another man, Free was his name, grabbed him, holding him back.

"SPIRIT!" Kami yelled, kicking Joe in the chest and punching his back. The man didn't seemed to be bothered. Spirit struggled while throwing curses and 'I will kill you's'. Eric and Mac walked out of the house. Mac walked towards the wagon and hopped onto the horse, telling it to go.

"KAMI! I WILL FIND YOU AND OUR CHILD! I PROMISE I WILL FIND YOU! I LOVE YOU!" Spirit shouted. A chorus of gasps were heard when Spirit said 'our child.' A voice was heard in the distance. Every one couldn't make out what it said. But Spirit could._I love you,too..._

A tear fell down the mans face. He _will_ get Kami back. Even if he dies trying, he will get her back.

* * *

"Marie. Azusa. It's time for me to tell you who my child's father is." A now very pregnant Kami said. Her best friends looked at the pregnant girl. they leaned in, excited to find out. "Well," Azusa said. "Who is it?" Marie grabbed Kami's shoulders. "And don't lie." she demanded. As if Kami would lie about it.

Kami looked down and smiled. "Spirit Albarn from the Albarn plantation." Marie and Azusa let out gasps. They couldn't believe that sweet little Kami would do that.

Suddenly, Kami felta sharp pain in her stomach and she crouched down a little bit. Marie and Azusa caught her before she fell down to the floor of the little slave house. "The *pant* baby *pant* is coming!" Kami said between breathes.

Marie and Azusa helped the girl to the nearest bed and laid her down. The two girls helped deliver the masters' eldest son when the doctor couldn't come because of the rain. "Breathe Kami, breathe." Azusa ordered. Kami did as she was told. It wasn't long before a baby girl was born. Crying was heard in the little room.

Azusa found an old cloth and wrapped the baby in it. She handed her to a very pale Kami. "There you go,Kami. What's her name?" she asked. Kami struggled to stay awaked and whispered the name. "M-maka..." Azusa and Marie smiled at their best friend. "That's a beautiful name, Kami." Marie said.

Kami smiled as the light began to leave her eyes. A single thought ran through Kami's mind. _I love you,Spirit. Goodbye..._ Her eyes fluttered close and one last breath was took before it left her body forever. The two girls in the room watched their best friend's arms become limp and Maka started fall.

Azusa caught the baby girl before she hit the ground. "Marie," she said grimly. "Go ring the bells." Marie nodded and grabbed the rusty, iron bell and the silver bell that the mistress gave her, walking outside. _RIIIIIINNNGGG! RIIIIIINNNGGG!_ The bells sounded through out the plantation. Every one stopped what they were doing and looked towards the house. They saw Marie standing outside and ringing the bells they all knew. The Death and the Birth Bells.

* * *

A white-haired five year old boy looked out of the window towards the little slave house. "What are those bells for,Mama?" he asked his mother, who was rocking a little baby boy in her arms. The woman looked outside the window. A woman she knew stood outside with the iron and silver bells. A single tear fell out. "A child was born and a woman died." she replied.

They boy watched as the woman walked back inside, only to return carrying a woman who was limp in her arms. He recognized the woman as Kami. She would play with him when he was bored. She was a nice and very pretty woman. And pregnant.

"Come away from the window, Wes." his mother said. Wes nodded and walked over to his mother, who was putting his brother in the craddle. "What will happen to Kami's baby, Mama?" Wes asked, his five year old eyes shining with curiosity. His mother looked into his ice blue eyes. "Like all children born on this plantation, the baby will be raised by our slaves." she replied.

A knock on the nusery door sounded. "Come in!" Wes' mother said. Marie walked into the room with a grim face. "Mrs. Abelle. Kami has passed giving birth to her daughter. Her last words were the girl's name. Maka." Marie said. Abelle nodded and another tear rolled down her porcelain skin. "Very well. Dismissed." Abelle said and Marie left, closing the door behind her.

Wes looked at his baby brother. He remembered Kami telling him that her child would be born soon while his mother was giving birth. It's a shame that her daughter will never hear her sweet words.

"Wes, dear. Let's leave Soul alone so he could take his nap." Abelle said. Wes nodded and left the room with his mother. "I hope Maka will be pretty and sweet like her mother. So that way, it will be like Kami never left." the boy told his mother. Abelle laughed. "Only time would tell, my boy. Only time will tell."

And time did tell. Time told a beautiful and tragic story. A story that will never be forgotten within the Evans' plantation.

* * *

**Kitty: As you can all clearly see, I like to write stories about slaves and their forbidden love. But I hate the idea of slavery. It makes me sick every time I write or think about it.**

**Wes: Good to know you have a heart.**

**Soul: What the fuck?! What are you doing here?**

**Wes: I'm part of the story so I have a right to be in the conversations.**

**Wes&Soul: *Arguing***

**Kitty:*sweatdrop*...**


End file.
